


Takes a Village

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Set after the episode “Cardassians” (season 2 episode 5)Garak adopts four Cardassian children after the war orphan incident. He grows as a person as he raises the children, and he learns that while it takes a village to raise a child, it takes a station to raise four.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! It’s me again! I haven’t been very prolific with school going on, and it might take me a bit to update this (along with my other fics), but the idea wouldn’t leave me alone and I wanna write more for ds9.
> 
> If you like it let me know and validation will hopefully inspire me to update soon!

Bashir walked into Garak’s store, surprised by the apparent lack of Cardassian tailor. “Garak?” He called, looking around. “Are you here?” He felt concern briefly rise in his chest. It was unusual for Garak to miss one of their lunches, even stranger for him to not be attending to something in the store. 

”Ah! Doctor Bashir!” Garak rushed out of a backroom, looking flustered. “What can I do for you, dear doctor?” He asked, running a hand over his hair to smooth the unusually unruly strands. 

Julian furrowed his brow. “You missed our lunch.” He said slowly. “Is something the matter, Garak?” He asked, taking a step towards the Cardassian. “You look…disheveled.” 

”Disheveled!” Garak exclaimed. “I am perfectly fine, Doctor!” He retorted. “Perhaps I didn’t show up because I knew you would insult me today. Now if you won’t excuse me.” He gestured to the door. 

”Now wait a moment-“ Bashir began, stepping again towards Garak. 

”Mister Garak?” A young voice called from the backroom. Garak let out an expletive that the translator couldn’t quite translate. 

Julian’s brow furrowed further. “Is there a child in here?” He asked in astonishment. 

Garak let out a sigh. “One moment, Doctor Bashir.” He walked towards the backroom. When he returned he was carrying a young Cardassian child, no older than three years old. He was followed by another Cardassian child, a girl about eleven years old. She hid behind Garak. 

Julian recognized the girl. “You…you went back to the orphanage.” He said softly. 

”I believed it better that the children be raised by a Cardassian than be raised to despise themselves and their culture.” He said. “The boys are still in the backroom reading.” He adjusted his hold on the young girl. “This is Karel and Lissek.” He said, placing a hand on the older girl’s back. “Girls, this is Doctor Bashir.” Karel hid her face into Garak’s coat, round chubby cheeks and short dark hair. She wore a light blue dress with white shorts underneath. Lissek was tall and thin, the top of her head nearly reaching Garak’s sternum. Her long hair was in a complex knot on her head, cold brown eyes peering curiously at Julian. 

”Garak, why didn’t you tell anyone? Request larger chambers, something!” Bashir exclaimed. 

”Part of me hoped Dukat wasn’t simply playing a game. I had hoped he would swoop in to save the children from living with a disgraced exile.” Garak made a face to the younger of the girls, sending Karel into a fit of giggles. “However, no such luck.” He let out another sigh. “It was a fairly recent addition. At the moment I have two cots set up in my room and I have taken to sleeping on the couch.” 

”We can get this taken care of.” Julian said quickly. “Give you family’s quarters.” He took another step forward. “May I?” He asked, holding his arms out. 

”I’m not sure Doctor…” Garak held the girl protectively. “Us Cardassians are made of thicker stock than humans.” 

”I can handle her.” Bashir promised. Garak hesitantly handed the girl off. Julian was slightly surprised by how heavy she was, but then she looked up at him with eyes as clear blue and hypnotic as Garak’s. It was nothing he couldn’t handle. “Shes lovely.” He said softly. “Ridiculous to say, but some part of me thinks she looks like you.” He glanced up at Garak. 

”Indeed, ridiculous.” Garak scoffed. “Also an oxymoron if you call her lovely.” Lissek giggled at his side. “You find that amusing?” The tailor raised a brow. “Proof of children’s cruelty.” He mused, patting her head fondly. 

”Let’s go see Sisko.” Julian said, shifting Karel higher on his hip. “See what we can do for these guys.” 

Garak knelt down to meet Lissek’s eyes. “Why don’t you go fetch the boys?” He smiled, kindness in his eyes. He stood, looking back to Bashir. “I’d prefer not to leave them here on their own.” He explained as Lissek went to the backroom.

”Understandable.” Bashir nodded, glancing down at the little girl in his arms. “She’s very quiet.” He murmured softly. 

”Cardassian children do not cry and wail as often as human children.” Garak responded, a strange look in his eyes as he watched them. “Besides…” He looked down. “I believe she was…encouraged to be quieter on Bajor.” His hands twitched slightly. 

”Do you want to take her back?” Bashir asked, eyes quickly flickering from his hands to his face. 

”No, no, by all means.” Garak raised his hands quickly. “Give my…weak arms a break. Though Doctor I don’t know how you are handling her so well.” He smiled slightly as Lissek returned with two boys, one who was about five and the other about eight. “Doctor, this is Rikel and this is Rabreen.” He said, gesturing to the boys. Rikel was short, baby fat still touching his cheeks and stomach. He dressed in red and black, warm brown eyes looked at Julian curiously while the boy sucked his thumb, a habit Garak silently criticized. Rabreen was about a head shorter than Lissek. Piercing blue eyes stared at Julian knowingly. He was thin as a stick, his arms clasped behind him.

”Hello, I’m Doctor Bashir.” Julian nodded. 

”To Commander Sisko’s Office?” Garak nodded, gesturing to the door with the hand not holding Rikel’s. 

* * *

”Commander Sisko.” Julian said, walking into his office with Karel still in his arms. 

Sisko’s brows shot upward, a small smile on his face as he glanced around Julian to where Garak stood with the three other children. “I…assume there’s a reasonable explanation for this.” Sisko said, directing his gaze to Julian. 

”I did not want to leave the Cardassian orphans on Bajor.” Garak responded, stepping forward. “I have taken these four into my custody. Our dear doctor merely discovered me.” He explained. 

”Ah.” Sisko smiled. “For a second there I was worried that I had to purchase a wedding gift.” He teased lightly. “Garak, this is quite a noble gesture, but are you sure you’re prepared for the responsibilities of raising four children. Jake was a handful for me and I had-“ 

”Cardassian children are not exactly like human children, Commander.” Garak cut him off. “They have been under my care for nearly a week now.” He explained. “Lissek has already shown a great talent and passion for assisting me in my shop.” The girl nodded. “I have already provided appropriate reading material and information they would be learning in school.” Garak strode towards Sisko’s desk, leaning close to the commander. “Most importantly, I am teaching them about their home and their culture. That there is no sin in simply existing as a Cardassian.” His voice was low and strained. Sisko got the impression that Garak had heard things from the children. 

”Mister Garak, may I have a moment to ask the children?” Sisko responded, voice equally grave. He knew deep down Garak was a good man. But that didn’t mean he trusted him with children. 

Garak straightened his back, a barely concealed frown touching his features. “Of course.” He swallowed, turning and stalking out of the room, sending one last look to Karel, half asleep in Julian’s arms. 

Sisko offered a friendly smile to the children. “I am Commander Sisko. What are your names?” 

”I am Lissek. This is Rabreen, Rikel, and Karel.” The eldest child spoke, her voice hard despite her youth. “I wish to go home with Mister Garak.” Rabreen nodded his head as well.

”That was precisely my question.” Sisko explained, hands raised in self defense. “I’m by no means an expert on who is fit to be a father or a caretaker. I just wanted to ask what you want.” He said softly. “I want to insure you four are given the best care possible.” 

”Then allow us to stay with Mister Garak, please.” Lissek asked. And Sisko saw beyond the front. She really was just a sad, scared child. 

”Lissek, was it?” He beckoned her closer, moving from his chair to kneel in front of her. “May I ask…were the Bajorans unkind?” 

”They were not cruel.” She raised her chin in a gesture that could be haughty if he hadn’t seen unshed tears. “They simply told us that we are. That by our very nature of being Cardassian we are beasts and monsters.” She shook her head. “But…I do not think so.” 

Sisko swallowed, putting a steadying hand on her shoulder. “Neither do I.” He stood beckoning Garak back in. “I’ll arrange for you to be moved to more appropriate quarters close to your shop.” He said to the elder man. “Are the children alright with sharing rooms?” He glanced over his shoulder to a series of nodding and grinning children. “Good.” He nodded. “And Mister Garak, allow me to offer assistance if you ever find you need it. Cardassian children may be different than human children, but I’m certain there are similarities.” 

“That goes for myself too.” Bashir spoke up, looking from where Karel had a hold on his finger. “And I’m sure Keiko would be happy to lend you her teaching plans for their schooling.” 

”Thank you for the offers but-“ 

“There’s an old human saying about raising children.” Sisko interrupted. “It takes a village.” 

Garak bowed his head. “Thank you.” He said again, this time without tacking anything on. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again so soon! I swear I’ll update other fics soon but this is what I’m inspired for and this is what I’m getting feedback for, so it’s what I’m working on.
> 
> I feel like I should say that this takes place after Melora (season 2 ep 6) although honestly that’s not necessary for the plot or anything.  
Anyways I hope you enjoy and if you do, please let me know! Thank you so much to all of you that left comments and kudos, and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations!

Keiko smiled slightly as she stepped into Garak’s store, one hand holding tightly to Molly’s, the other holding a covered dish. Molly held onto a box. 

Garak looked up from the garment he was mending, removing a pin from his mouth and returning it to the pincushion on his arm. “Hello Professor O’Brien! Young lady O’Brien.” He nodded to Keiko and to Molly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked with a smile and a wave of his hands, knowing easily what they wanted. Keiko wanted to meet his children. He hoped all the other humanoids on the station were not so adamant about Sisko’s insistance that child rearing ‘takes a village.’ He was perfectly capable of raising the children himself. 

”Me and Molly heard that you have recently added to your family.” Keiko grinned. “I brought a casserole, I looked up some Cardassian recipes and based it on those.” She handed him the dish before taking the box Molly held and placing it on a counter. She picked up Molly, placing her on her hip. “And we were hoping to meet them. It’s not often we get new children on board, especially not many Molly’s age.” She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s head. “I was hoping we might be able to set up a play date sometime.” 

Garak blinked in all the information she just rattled off. He glanced down at the casserole, he hadn’t even realized he was holding. It took a lot to throw Garak off or confuse him. Pure unadulterated kindness. Now that was confusing. “Of course.” He blinked back his surprise. “One moment please.” He said, placing the casserole to the side. “The younger two are in the backroom.” He explained as he headed towards the back of his shop. “My elder ones are studying in our quarters.” 

“Rikel, Karel, we have visitors who would like to meet you.” He knelt in front of the children, offering them his hands. Rikel immediately jumped to his feet, dropping the book he had been scrutinizing. Karel hid her face behind her hands. “It is alright, dear girl.” Garak assured her softly, moving to scoop up Karel. “They are humans. They are kind.” He assured her. “There is a little girl, she wishes to play with you two.” He said, offering Rikel his hand. Rikel ignored the hand in favor of trying to move the curtain that separated the backroom from the rest of the shop. Garak chuckled, showing the boy how it was done. 

Rikel jumped towards where Keiko had put Molly down. “Hello.” He said, voice formal. “I am Rikel.” He bowed his head. 

”Rikel.” Garak said, walking to his side. “Humans shake hands.” He said, demonstrating by holding out his hand that was not supporting Karel. Keiko took his hand and shook it. She then knelt down and shook Rikel’s eagerly outstretched hand. 

”Hello Rikel.” She said, a laugh in her voice. “I’m Mrs. O’Brien. And this is my daughter, Molly.” Molly also moved forward to shake his hand. 

Rikel cleared his throat, trying to calm himself before he spoke again. “Very er…pleasure to meet you.” He looked to Garak for approval. 

Garak nodded, patting the boy’s head. “And this is Karel.” He put the girl down. She immediately ducked behind his legs. Garak let out a sigh.

Keiko smiled. “What a sweet little girl!” She kneeled down to peek at the girl and smile at her grinning daughter. 

Molly took a few steps towards Garak’s legs and the hiding girl. “Hi, I’m Molly.” She smiled. Karel peeked out, but didn’t move. Molly glanced back at her mother. “Mommy, what about the toys I brought?” She asked in a whispered shout. 

Keiko took the box she had placed on the counter, handing it to Molly. “Here you go, sweetheart.” She encouraged her. 

”I brought toys.” Molly said, taking the box to where Rikel stood in front of Garak. She glanced up at Garak, before looking back at Karel. “I know you guys just moved here and probably don’t have a lot of toys, so I brought some of mine for you!” She said, putting the box down. She rifled through the box, pulling out a toy dinosaur and handing it to Rikel. She then pulled out a toy horse. She walked to where Karel was hiding, holding out the toy. “It’s for you!” She exclaimed. 

Karel took a hesitant step forward, accepting the toy warily. “What is it?” She asked, her voice soft. She tilted her head, looking up at Molly with those big blue eyes. 

”Oh!” Molly exclaimed. “It’s a horse! They’re animals from Earth.” She explained as Karel came out from behind Garak’s legs. “They rum and gallop around and they go like this, ‘neigh!’” 

As Molly convinced Karel to come out from behind Garak’s legs and she explained the toys she brought, Keiko walked over towards Garak. “If you ever need a break, me and Miles would be more than happy to babysit.” She offered. 

”I appreciate the offer, but I doubt Chief O’Brien would.” Garak responded snidely with a raised brow. 

”Well, he's gonna have to get over it.” Keiko said. “Either way, I’m positive there will be play dates with these three.” She grinned, nodded to where Karel, Rikel, and Molly were staging the battle of the ages between horse versus dinosaur versus car. 

Garak let out a chuckle. “Yes, that will be amiable.” He answered. “If you are ever in need of a babysitter, I will happily take Molly off your hands to distract them.” He teased. He froze. He hadn’t expected himself to make such an offer. It was strange, but he knew he meant it. The children were having fun. 

”Thank you, Garak.” Keiko grinned warmly up at him. “And of course you know if you need any help or anything, I am right across the station.” 

“And if you are on Bajor?” Garak raised a brow. He felt the need to be…less available. 

”Then I’m a subspace call away.” Keiko nudged him with her elbow. “You don’t have to do this alone, I promise.” 

”Do not make promises you can’t keep.” Garak retorted, swallowing. 

”I’m not.” Keiko responded. 

* * *

Garak watched as Keiko and Molly left the shop. He turned towards Rikel and Karel, still entranced by the box of toys Molly left behind. Something strange stirred in his chest that he didn’t quite understand. It was strange, but not in a bad way. Simply different and new. “I’ll take you two back to our quarters for the evening.” He said, offering his hands to the children.

”Are you not staying?” Rikel asked. 

”Your elder siblings will watch you for a bit. I have work I need to finish.” Garak answered him. 

”Will you be back before bed?” Karel asked softly. 

”Of course.” Garak responded, patting her head lightly. He dropped the children off at their quarters, showing Lissek how to heat up the casserole Professor O’Brien had dropped off. “I will return before you are asleep, unless something urgent comes up.” Garak said.

”Wouldn’t you like to eat with us, Mister Garak?” Lissek offered. 

”No, I really must finish the repairs on this suit.” He let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.” He put on an apologetic expression. “If you need me, call me on my communicator.” He said before slipping out the door.

* * *

Garak allowed himself a sigh as he walked across the quiet promenade. There was scarcely another soul on the promenade. A welcome break from what has been constant socialization with the children he took in. And nothing from Dukat or Tain or any Cardassian he could get ahold of.

He knew Dukat was bluffing about the importance of the orphans to him, the man was only ever self serving. But some part of Garak hoped that once Dukat or Tain or someone heard about the orphans, they’d whisk them away. A Cardassian orphanage was better than an outcasted exile. He frowned pensively. 

“Garak?” Garak heard the Doctor call. “What are you doing out without the children?” 

“They’re eating their evening meal back home.” Garak responded. “I was looking for a moment of peace, perhaps to finish patching some clothing.” 

”Ah.” Julian nodded, glancing away. “I take it that means you aren’t willing to come get a drink with me from Quark’s?” He offered.

Garak raised an eye ridge. His eyes swept over the doctor’s form and he noticed the stumble to his usual graceful step. “What is the occasion for…celebration?” 

”Another heartbreak.” Bashir smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. “Care to celebrate with me?” 

Garak offered the doctor a sympathetic glance. “I’m sorry, Doctor. I really shouldn’t-“ 

”Garak.” Bashir walked towards Garak until he was in Garak’s space. He gripped the tailor’s shoulders. “Garak, I know you need a drink too.” His hands slid down to his elbows. 

Garak felt his breathing pick up its pace and he scolded himself for not being able to control his response to the doctor’s closeness. Then again, the doctor probably didn’t notice. He was always so preoccupied with other things. “Not Quark’s.” Garak said, breaking out of Julian’s grasp. “I believe I have some kanar stowed away in my shop.” He glanced away from the Doctor. “Perhaps I’ll be able to get some work done as well.” 

Bashir grinned, clapping Garak on the shoulder. “Perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Julian Bashir is a Slut and Garak doesn’t know how to treat people.
> 
> I wrote this on the train, and I’m pretty proud of it. Hope y’all enjoy this as well! If you do, please let me know. Comments are what inspire me to keep writing!

”Garak, have we ever gotten drunk together before?” Julian asked, grinning up at the tailor, from where he was sitting by his feet. 

”We are not getting drunk. You are already drunk, and I am sipping on kanar.” Garak responded, sticking a pin into a piece of fabric. 

”Yeah, I don’t think so either.” Julian said, shaking his head. “Strange, I’ve gotten drunk with most of my other friends on the station.” 

Garak froze at the word ‘friend,’ his spine stiffening. “Indeed?” He said nonchalantly. If Tain could see him now… ‘friends,’ children…the man might almost think he’s enjoying his exile, rather than suffering and trying to win his return to Cardassia. He took a long drink from his bottle of kanar, hands itching, tempted to turn on his neural device. He had been relying on it rather heavily as of late. He was already supposed to be getting drunk, he may as well give it a break for the evening. 

”Did I say something to offend you?” Julian asked teasingly, leaning back on his elbows, making Garak tower even further above him. He looked to the Cardassian with a strange gaze, although he was analyzing him. 

”Only that you consider us to be friends.” Garak responded nonchalantly, tying off his sewing. He turned his head to glance at Julian. 

”Cardassian flirtation involves bickering, doesn’t it?” Julian asked. Garak paused, examining the way Julian showcased himself, an almost effortless seductive pose. Garak could have allowed his gaze to linger longer, that almost seemed like what Julian wanted. But if that was the case, Garak would not do so. He turned back to the tunic he was mending, grabbing his bottle of kanar and taking another long swig. 

”Why, dear Doctor?” There was something venomous in that iteration of the nickname, something sarcastic or mocking. Perhaps Garak should turn on the neural stimulator. “Are you planning on seducing any Cardassians?” He scoffed. Of course Garak had thought about it. He thought about it everyday he saw the doctor skipping about in those ridiculous starfleet uniforms that hugged Bashir’s body in all the right ways. He was Cardassian, not blind. But those unwanted thoughts were always followed by the certainty of Julian never wanting him like that. The flirtation was a game. Very little, if anything would come of it. 

”I like to be open…” Julian let out a yawn, he made the show of stretching, opening his legs and falling further onto his back. “Open minded that is.” He picked his head back up briefly, an innocent expression on his face. 

Garak scoffed. “I can see why you only get drunk with your friends. Anyone else would probably slap you.” 

”Jadzia and Miles have both slapped me plenty of times.” Bashir responded, not picking his head up off the floor. He picked his head up a moment later. “You could slap me too, if you’d really like.” He winked. 

”I’m beginning to regret not taking you to Quark’s.” Garak sighed, peering between his half empty bottle of kanar and the tunic he just finished repairing. He put the tunic to the side, picking up the bottle and chugging the last half. 

”I’m not.” Julian offered Garak a sly grin. “I’m having fun.” 

”At least one of us is.” Garak responded. He examined the empty bottle, moving to throw it away and grab another one. 

”Computer!” Julian shouted. “Computer!” He pushed himself onto his elbows again. “Garak, you’re gonna love this-“ He said quickly. “Computer, play Rocket Man by Elton John.” He commanded. He smiled as gentle piano filled the store. 

”And why will I enjoy it?” Garak asked, returning to his seat with a new bottle. Cardassians weren’t particularly musical, but when it came to music, he much preferred the theatrics and style of Klingon music or the simple elegance of Vulcan. Human music was an acquired taste he had no desire to acquire. 

”It reminds me of you.” Bashir said, the answer strangely sober for the state he was in. “And I’m gonna be high-“ He fell onto his back. “Garak, why don’t you join me?” 

”There are perfectly good chairs.” Garak responded. “Why don’t you join me?” 

”C’mon!” Julian exclaimed, patting the floor beside him. 

Garak rolled his eyes, but for a reason he didn’t totally understand, he relented, moving from his chair to the floor. He sat beside Julian, who was still laying on the floor, his eyes closed and his lips moving along with the words. Garak listened to the music. The song was old. He could tell by the way the man discussed the galaxy. Things were different now. Most people nowadays wouldn’t call space ‘lonely.’ Garak couldn’t help but think it was an apt description. Perhaps it was only lonely for people like him. People without a home to go back to, set adrift in a galaxy of worlds and possibilities, but belonging to none of them. His chest ached. He reached for his kanar, then changed his mind and switched on his neural stimulator. “Why exactly does this remind you of me?” He asked, voice soft, but firm. 

”I dunno.” Julian shrugged, eyes finally slipping open. Those wide brown eyes, gazing up at Garak’s. “Did you like it?” His gaze was soft and warm, and if Garak hadn’t been swimming in endorphins, he knew he would have gotten angry. How dare Julian act like this towards him? As if he actually cared about the exiled Cardassian tailor. As if he held any compassion for him in his chest. 

”I am not typically a fan of human music.” Garak answered, averting his gaze from Bashir’s, knowing the man could hypnotize him if he wasn’t careful. “But I enjoyed that.” 

Julian grinned, coming up into a sitting position. “I’m glad.” He watched Garak for a moment. “Garak…I think it was really great that you took in those children.” He reached out to put his hand over Garak’s. “You could-“ 

”The children!” Garak hissed, scrambling up and looking at a clock on the wall. “I told them I would be there to see them to bed.” He let out a breath, running his hands through his hair. “Julian, I apologize, but I’m afraid I need to get back to my quarters.” 

”Oh.” Julian said with wide eyes. “Of course.” He made his way to his feet. “Of course.” He repeated. 

”Do you need assistance getting back to your quarters?” Garak asked, eyeing Bashir warily. 

”Believe it or not, I am a very functional drunk, Mr. Garak.” Julian responded, dusting imaginary dust from his outfit. 

”I’ll take your word for it.” Garak responded, suppressing an eye roll. The pair started to leave the shop. “Goodnight, Doctor.” Garak bid as they left the store. He made sure the door was locked, then turned to leave. 

”Garak-“ Bashir reached out towards him. Garak turned, a curious look on his face. “Tell the children I said goodnight.” 

”If they are not already in bed, I will do so.” Garak responded, turning towards his quarters and starting the walk at a brisk pace. 

Julian found himself still reaching for the Cardassian, even after he was out of sight. Julian buried his hands in his head. “This whole evening…what was I thinking?” Melora had scarcely left the station and Julian was already looking for a rebound, in Garak of all people? 

He’d be foolish to say he never considered it, because of course he did. Ever since he first met the Cardassian, he had thought about it. It was one of those strange, almost shameful desires, like fantasizing about a professor back in the academy (something Julian did frustratingly often). The sort of thought you kept hidden from everyone and never hinted at. Unless you were getting drunk with the individual, apparently. Bashir made a note to avoid getting drunk with Garak. Although Garak had been right, Julian had already been drunk. 

He smoothed his hands over his hair, letting out a breath. He allowed a final look at Garak’s store, before he turned towards his own quarters. At least this was Garak, Garak wouldn’t bring up his actions in a serious capacity. Garak was just as likely to flirt back. Something ached in his side, but he quickly discarded the feeling. 

* * *

”I suppose there was an emergency.” Lissek said, not looking at Garak from where she sat on the sofa in their living room. Her voice was cold, a frown touching her features, and Garak thought how much older she looked. 

”I-“ Garak started. 

”I understand you do not exactly want children.” Lissek said, still not meeting his gaze. 

”Why do you say that?” Garak asked, brow furrowed. He moved to sit beside her on the sofa. He was certain to never make the calls to Dukat or Tain within earshot of the children. 

”I have…overheard your conversations…or rather requests to Gul Dukat and the man you call Tain.” She said, raising her chin. 

If the situation wasn’t what it was, the admission that she had been spying may have brought a smile to his face. “Lissek…” 

”You are not our father.” Lissek said, finally turning. Her dark gaze bore into his, cold and piercing. “I understand that. Rabreen understands, but Rikel and Karel are so young.” There was a pain in her eyes that Garak couldn’t comprehend. “You are already doing more than necessary for us, and we appreciate that.” She said, averting her gaze once again. “I only hope you may find us a more suitable home soon.” She stood, starting to leave towards the room she shared with Karel. “Goodnight, Mr. Garak.” She said, leaving. 

Garak watched her, he glanced over to a clock on the wall, that proclaimed him about two hours late to bid the children goodnight. He let out a breath, slumping into the sofa and rubbing his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I’m home for the holidays! You know what that means! Fan fiction! Hooray!  
Anyways hope you enjoy, if you do, let me know! Love me a good comment and kudos and all.

Their quarters were silent, save for the sound of silverware scraping against plates. Lissek didn’t meet Garak’s gaze, her eyes lowered to her plate. Garak didn’t know what to say to comfort her. He had never been very good at comforting people.

If he closed his eyes he could see Mila sitting on the floor of a forgotten room in a house he wished he could forget. Cardassians were not particularly weepy people, but Mila cried that day. Garak hadn’t stepped fully into the room, he had simply heard the noise and found the room. And now he just stood there. He watched her, uncertain of how to respond, he had never seen anyone else cry. He had only spotted the occasional weakness in himself, he was only eight, some weakness was to be expected. He wanted to go in and…do something, but he didn’t know what. He took a step towards the open door, but Tain placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, closing the door in front of him. 

”Weakness is not to be accepted or coddled.” Tain advised, eyes harsh and cold. Garak wanted to be a different caretaker than Tain, but how could he do that when he didn’t know how? 

”If you wish for us to stay out of your way, I can watch the younger ones in the quarters today.” Lissek stood, gathering up the plates of the younger children. She went to grab Garak’s plate, but he held up a hand. He stood, taking the plates she had stacked on her arm and taking them to the dishwasher. “That is unnecessary Lissek. I believe you will all join me in my shop today.” He said. “You all may bring one toy and a padd for reading. No games on them.” 

The younger three rushed off. Lissek hesitated. “Lissek, if you would like, I would be happy to teach you how to sew. It is one of the better things I can actually teach you.” He said. 

Lissek paused for a moment. Her cold, dark eyes narrowing at him slightly. “That would be amenable.” 

”Back home, a girl your age would most likely be looking into apprenticeships and career paths.” Garak said, lifting her chin slightly. “There is not much I can offer you by those means, but tailoring can be quite…interesting…if you do it right.” He offered her an enigmatic smile. 

Lissek narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but she nodded slowly. “Okay.” 

”Ready?” Garak asked, offering his hand to Karel. The children all nodded and together they left their quarters and headed towards Garak’s shop. 

* * *

”As a tailor, you will hear many interesting things over the hemming of pants and dresses.” Garak said softly, watching as Lissek slowly pulled her needle through the fabric of a dress. “The thing you must learn is what you do with this knowledge.” 

”What I do…” Lissek trailed off. 

”Information is power, my dear.” Garak said, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders. “Gaining it is easy, but figuring out what to do with it…that can be very difficult.” After a few more stitches he nodded. He took the needle from her. “And this is how you tie off.” He demonstrated. “Now you try.” He handed the needle back to her. She followed his movements. “Very good, dear.” Garak nodded. “Now cut the excess thread off while I go check on the others.” He excised himself. 

Lissek did as she was told. Her eyes moved to the door as she saw Doctor Bashir walk in. She watched him with wide eyes. “Doctor Bashir.” She greeted with a nod. 

”Erm…hello Lissek. Is your…is Garak around?” Bashir asked, seemingly a bit flustered or thrown off by being greeted by the girl. 

”He is in the back checking on the others.” Lissek said, rising to her feet. “I can go get him-“ 

”Oh that’s not necessary, I can talk to him later-“ The doctor sounded almost relieved as he took a step back. 

”Doctor Bashir, what a lovely surprise.” Garak smiled, emerging from the backroom. “And to what do I owe this pleasure?” 

”Well, I…” Bashir looked down, his feet kicking at something that wasn’t there. “I wanted to apologize for last night. I behaved inappropriately-“ 

”Doctor.” Garak interrupted, holding up his hand. “You were…” He glanced over to Lissek, who was listening intently. “Not yourself.” He walked towards Bashir, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him away from the girl. “Nothing you need to worry about, dear doctor.” He said, offering a smile, as insincere as most of his smiles were. 

”Are you sure?” Bashir asked with a furrowed brow. “I know how I get when I drink, I should’ve-“ 

”Water under the bridge, to use a human turn of phrase.” Garak responded. “Now, I’m sure you have much important work to be doing-“ 

”I’m actually on my lunch break.” Julian responded. 

”Then you must go eat something, Doctor!” Garak insisted. 

”Garak, we’ll still have lunch together this Friday, right?” Bashir asked, clearly noticing how Garak was trying to get rid of him. 

Garak let out a sigh. “I am unsure, Doctor Bashir. I will see if how the children are acting and perhaps I will be able to slip away.” 

”Right.” Julian nodded, finally breaking away from Garak and heading back towards the entrance to the shop. “Well, I’ll see you then, hopefully.” 

”Hopefully.” Garak smiled placatingly, but nothing in it was reassuring. He let out a sigh as he headed back towards where Lissek was sitting, though she had watched the whole interaction. “Now, where were we?” Garak asked, examining her work on the dress. “It’s a bit rough, but with a little work-“ 

”You and Doctor Bashir are…” Lissek tilted her head, searching for the words. “Close.” She settles on that, though it still didn’t feel exactly right. 

”Not really.” Garak responded tightly, taking the dress and moving to hang it in the store. 

”You wish to be closer?” Lissek asked with a raised brow. 

”I should’ve realized I was making a mistake.” Garak let out a sigh, a fond almost smile touching his lips. “But if I see a child with a talent for tailoring, well what else am I supposed to do?” He spoke to himself, brushing off the dress before hanging it. He turned back to Lissek, carrying another garment. “No, I do not wish to be closer to the doctor. He is a nuisance at best.” Garak lied easily. 

Lissek narrowed her eyes slightly at him, but said nothing as Garak returned to her side with the new garment. After a few moments he handed off the garment and thread, telling her what kind of stitch needed to be done. Lissek nodded. “I will watch the others on Friday.” She said. “So you may go to lunch.” She clarified. 

A genuine smile touched the tailor’s face. “Thank you, Lissek.” 

”But,” Lissek said, turning, her dark eyes boring into Garak’s. “You will not abandon us for him anymore.” She said, voice low and accusing. Garak sputtered our something that was barely a response. 

”He is the reason you were late, correct?” Lissek demanded. 

”I don’t know where-“ 

”Correct?” Lissek snapped. 

”You are the child here, I don’t have to tell you anything!” Garak exclaimed in disbelief. 

”That is as good as an answer.” Lissek responded calmly, turning back to her sewing. 

”This child will be the death of me.” Garak groaned to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a minute! I’m sorry, but ya know, life and school and other things I have more inspiration for. I’ll write more soon I promise
> 
> Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy and if you do, let me know!

“How long are you planning on being at lunch?” Lissek asked, tilting her head as Garak handed Karel to her. 

”I will return in about an hour.” Garak responded. “If that is acceptable?” He asked, taking a step back to look at all four of the children. Lissek stood front and center, Karel held high on her hip. Rabreen stood to her right, back straight, arms behind his back. He looked like a soldier awaiting inspection. Then to Lissek’s left stood Rikel, who offered Garak a small smile. 

”I believe we will survive for an hour without your surveillance.” Lissek responded, shifting with Karel slightly. 

”I will be at the replimat. If you find yourselves in need of me, simply contact my communicator. If that does not work call Doctor Bashir. Then Professor O’Brien-“ 

”Then Commander Sisko.” Lissek finished with a roll of her eyes. “It almost seems as though you doubt my competence.” She raised a brow. 

”I don’t doubt your competence, it’s just-“ Garak let out a breath through his teeth as he looked at the time. “Perhaps I will explain later.” He said slowly. “If you’re certain-“ 

”Go.” Lissek shooed him away. 

“Thank you, Lissek.” He nodded, walking towards the door. He threw one last glance over his shoulder before the door shut behind him, then he went towards the replimat. 

Bashir was already set up at one of the tables, looking around with an almost anxious expression that Garak didn’t quite understand. Garak grabbed his own meal before sliding into the seat across from the Doctor. “Is all well, Doctor Bashir? You look…nervous.” He notes with a raised brow. 

Julian broke into a small smile. “I was starting to think you may have stood me up.” 

”There is very little that would keep me away from your riveting conversation, Doctor.” Garak said, emphasizing the words in a way that felt almost sarcastic to Bashir, but aired just on the side of genuine. 

“I was worried the kids may have been keeping you.” Julian said. 

”It has been…an adjustment period.” Garak responded thoughtfully. “Lissek has assured me she can handle them for an hour. And she has begun to forgive me for returning late last week.” 

”Perhaps I should apologize as well.” Bashir offered an awkward smile. “Since it is…partially my fault.”

”I don’t believe she holds any ill will towards you.” Garak said. “It is entirely my fault for enabling a drunken fool.” 

Bashir offered a sheepish smile. “About that Garak, I do want to apologize-“ 

“I’ve already told you it’s unnecessary, Doctor.” Garak responded. “You cannot be held liable for your actions as a drunkard.” 

”You make it sound much worse than it is.” Bashir noted, feeling slightly defensive. Garak didn’t respond, simply offered a pointed look before he turned to his meal. “I don’t know if I’ve said this before…” Bashir said. “But I think it’s really wonderful you’ve taken the children in.” 

”Indeed? And why do you think so, Doctor?” Garak asked, an expression close to a sneer taking over his face. 

Julian blinked back some minor surprise. “It’s clear you care about them. And it’s obviously better for them to be with you than in some neglected Bajoran orphanage.” 

”Yes, I suppose I am slightly better than the orphanage.” Garak quipped. “But I did not want the children. I wanted to call Dukat’s bluff. I wanted him to take the children.” 

”But he hasn’t.” Julian frowned. 

”No, he hasn’t.” Garak rolled his eyes. 

”They are good children though.” Julian responded quickly. “They’re kind and you seem to be enjoying looking after them.” 

”I would not treat them coldly.” Garak said with a soft frown touching his features. He didn’t say it, but Julian interpreted the rest of the sentiment hanging in the air. The children had had enough coldness. 

“You don't…like them at all?” Julian asked softly, avoiding Garak’s gaze. 

“There are very few things I like on this station, Doctor.” 

”I see.” Julian forced a smile onto his face, pretending his feelings hadn’t been hurt by the Cardassian. They spent a long moment in silence, each eating his own meal. “Have you…gotten the chance to read Antigone yet?” 

* * *

Rabreen walked around the station with the sort of confidence of a child that had lived there for years. That knew every twist and turn of the halls and knew for certain where he was going. His large eyes scanned the promenade as he finally left the residential area. 

It hadn’t been terribly difficult for him to escape from under Lissek’s gaze. He had told her he was going to their room to read, then waited for Karel or Rikel to need her attention. Afterwards he simply slipped through the door. It was slightly more complicated than would've been ideal, but he knew there would be no way for him to escape from Garak’s watch. Besides, it wasn’t as though he was causing mischief or putting himself in harm’s way. He simply wanted to explore. 

He walked around the promenade, arms behind his back, his face stoic as he observed the goings-ons. It was the afternoon on the station’s time, so there were small crowds here and there. He saw a group of children run past laughing and some part of his chest felt empty in a way he couldn’t describe. He watched a mother pick up her daughter and hold her close. He quickly looked away, eyes locking on the ground. 

Rabreen began to notice the stares that followed his back as he walked. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the confusion of a small crowd. Many of them did not know there were Cardassian children onboard. Some of the Bajorans looked on with expressions that mixed pity and distaste. Rabreen didn’t like that. He scowled, turning around to the group that had begun to watch him. “Why are you staring at me like that?” He demanded, voice fitful, frustrated. Things were supposed to be better on the station. They were supposed to be easier. But if everyone looked at him the same way as on Bajor, then what was the point? 

”Excuse me, young man.” A gravelly voice said from behind the Cardassian. Rabreen cringed slightly, turning to see a man who was not quite Bajoran nor human, but something else entirely. “Where precisely is your guardian?” Odo asked with a pointed look. 

”I…” Rabreen swallowed. “I think he is in the replimat.” He looked down. 

”You think?” Odo questioned. 

”I’m not sure…” Rabreen avoided the man’s piercing gaze. “I’m supposed to be in our quarters with the other’s.” 

”Ah, I see.” Odo commented. “And why are you not in your quarters with the others?” 

”I have missed exploring.” The boy said softly. “It is either our quarters or the shop. I wanted to see more.” 

”I cannot fault you for your curiosity.” Odo said lightly. “But I can admonish you for breaking the rules.” He said pointedly. “Why don’t we go find your guardian?” Odo offered a hand to the boy. 

”Am I in trouble?” Rabreen asked, eying the changeling’s hand warily. 

”No.” Odo responded in a voice that was almost tender. “I’ll let you off with a warning this time.” 

”Thank you Mister…” Rabreen trailed off, accepting Odo’s hand. It felt…strange. 

”Odo.” Came the changeling’s response. “And your name?” 

”Rabreen.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, I’m sorry, yada yada, shits going on, ya know? Things are hectic and I’m trying my best.  
Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy and if you do, please let me know. Inspiration and motivation are hard to come by these days. Thanks for reading!

Garak and Julian were in a heated discussion about Ancient Greek theater when Odo cleared his throat from behind Garak. “Mister Garak.” He said. 

”Is there an issue, Const–“ Garak stopped mid-sentence, turning and seeing Odo standing with Rabreen right next to him. “Rabreen!” Garak exclaimed. “What has happened?” He demanded, looking up to Odo. 

”Your…son decided he was bored staying in your quarters and he wanted to explore the station.” Odo said. 

The concern that had flashed through his eyes disappeared, and a stern look came over his face. “I see.” He stood. “Thank you for bringing him to me, Constable. He will be reprimanded.” 

Odo leaned down to the boy’s ear and said, “Let me know if you need anything.” Before he nodded and left. 

”Garak, don’t be too harsh on him.” Bashir said, offering a sympathetic look to the child. “He’s just been feeling a bit cooped up is all, I’m sure.” 

Rabreen nodded. “When I was on Bajor, I got to explore more, but we only go to the shop then back to our quarters.” 

A cruel smile took over Garak’s features, “Ah! Perhaps you’d like to return to Bajor, then.” He regretted the words almost instantly. 

Rabreen’s eyes widened and tears began to prick at the corners. “I–I’m sorry Mister Garak…” He said, taking in a shaky breath. 

”Garak!” Julian snapped. 

”I’m sorry, Rabreen.” Garak said softly. Despite the boy’s size, he scooped him into his arms. “I…I didn’t mean it. I wouldn’t send any of you back.” He promised, trying to calm the boy. 

Rabreen took in a deep shuddering breath. “You promise?” He asked softly. 

”Yes, of course, I promise.” Garak said, soothingly. He glanced over to Julian, who was watching the scene with fascination. “Doctor, I believe I have to cut our lunch short. I apologize.” 

”Would you like me to come with you?” Julian asked hesitantly. 

”No.” Garak shook his head. “If you could clear my plate, that would be gesture enough.” He said. He turned to the boy on his hip. “I’m going to have to put you down. Are you alright with that?” The boy nodded, and Garak put him down beside him. “Thank you for lunch, Doctor. I will see you again, soon.” 

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything.” Julian nodded, offering a warm smile to the boy. 

* * *

”I am…truly sorry for my harsh words earlier.” Garak said, as he and Rabreen walked across the promenade. “They were uncalled for.” 

”I’m sorry for sneaking out.” Rabreen responded. 

”Thank you for apologizing.” Garak said with a nod, squeezing the boy’s hand. After a moment he spoke again. “Rabreen, you must know that I was not keeping you from running around the promenade because I am a mean, old man.” He paused. “I am a mean, old man, but that has nothing to do with this.” The boy giggled and Garak smiled slightly. “This station is a safer place for you and the others, but it is still a dangerous place. Many strange and dangerous things happen here everyday. There are also individuals that may not be happy to see people like you and me around here. So I prefer to keep you and the others in the safest places for us. My store and our quarters. Do you understand?” 

The boy nodded sadly. “I’m sorry, Mister Garak.” 

”It’s alright.” Garak responded. “We’ll…discuss spending more time out.” He said, crouching down time meet Rabreen’s gaze. “Though you must promise me you won’t sneak out like this again.” 

”I promise.” Rabreen said with a nod. 

”And a Cardassian never breaks a promise.” Garak said, straightening himself back out. They walked into their quarters. “Lissek, I have something to show you.” Garak called. 

”Yes?” Lissek asked, walking towards the door, Karel on her hip. Her eyes widened as she saw Rabreen. “Rabreen? But I thought you were-“ 

”You’re quite lucky Constable Odo found him before I got home.” Garak said with a pointedly raised brow. He turned to Rabreen, “You may go to your room and read, no games for the next few days.” He said softly. Rabreen let out a sigh, but nodded, running off towards his room. Garak moved to take Karel from Lissek. He put the girl on the ground. “Karel, Rikel, why don’t you two go play in one of your rooms?” The two children ran off. 

Garak looked to Lissek. He let out a breath and moved to sit on a sofa. He gestured for Lissek to take the seat next to him. “I should not have left you alone.”

”I can take care of myself.” Lissek argued, eyes narrowing. 

”Perhaps. But it was…unfair of me to ask you to take care of yourself and the others.” Garak responded. 

”I have taken care of them before.” Lissek snapped. “What do you think happened on Bajor?” 

”That doesn’t matter!” Garak responded with a frown. “You should not have had to then, and you especially shouldn’t have to now.” 

”But-“ 

”This is not because I do not trust you.” Garak said quickly. “You are a capable young woman. But I worry about you and the others.” He said, putting his hands on her arms. “Do you understand?” 

Lissek let out a huff. She broke away from Garak. “Yes.” She crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from him. 

”In the future, I will find someone to watch you.” He said with a nod. “Mrs. O’Brien perhaps.”

Lissek didn’t respond. She moved to stand. “Am I dismissed?” She asked. 

”You may go get the others.” Garak said with a sigh. “I have to go back to the shop.” 

Lissek did not exactly stomp towards the children’s rooms, but her footsteps were louder than usual as she went to get the others. 

Garak let out another breath, running a hand through his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a little short, but it’s setting up some future stuff and the next one should be a bit more eventful.  
Anyways I hope you enjoy and if you do please let me know! That’s what keeps me workin on things like these!!!!  
Thanks for reading!

"And then so it turns out that the main guy has been dead the whole time!" Jake exclaimed as he and his dad walked down the promenade on their way to their weekly dinner at Quark's. "Nog was so surprised he–"

"One second, Jake." Sisko raised a finger to his son. "I just remembered, I need to discuss something with Mister Garak." He said as they approached the store.

"Oh, alright." Jake nodded. "Do you want me to wait out here?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh, no! It's nothing work related." Sisko said, slapping his son on the shoulder. "I want to check in on the kids he's taken in. Especially since he had that incident with Odo last week." He said in a hushed tone of voice. Jake nodded again with a smile, following his father into the tailor's store.

"Ah! Commander Sisko." Garak smiled, a smile that looked a bit more forced than his normal forced smiles. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Right as he was preparing to close the shop.

"At ease, Mister Garak. I am not here to shop." Sisko chuckled. "I wanted to inquire after your children."

Garak stopped himself from making a face. "They are doing quite well, thank you." Garak insisted, shooting a glance to the backroom, where Lissek had started to gather the others. Lissek blinked upon seeing the commander, before her gaze locked in on the younger Sisko. "If that is all–" Garak started.

"Odo told me about the situation with Rabreen last week." Sisko said in a hushed tone. "I understand you feel the need to do this alone, but it is not necessary. There are plenty around that can help–"

"It was a momentary lapse of judgement, Commander." Garak responded in an equally hushed, but more clipped tone. "The next time I intend to leave the children with Professor O'Brien or not at all."

"I could help." Jake piped up. "I used to babysit all the time, and I still help out the O'Briens during their date nights."

Garak cringed, his eyes flickering to the lanky teenage boy. He looked back to Sisko. "That does not seem to be the ideal solution. No offense, Mister Sisko." Garak added upon seeing Jake frown.

"Jake is quite responsible!" Sisko said with a nod. "How about the next time you want to go out, you have Jake take them to the gardens?"

Garak swallows. "I will… consider it." He said hesitantly.

"Ooh! What if it's me and Nog?" Jake suggested. "Together we're like thirty!"

Garak shot a questioning glance towards the Commander, who shrugged with a smile. "Sorry for keeping you, Mister Garak." Sisko nodded. "I hope you'll think about it at least." He waved to the children. "Let me know if any of you need anything." He called as he walked Jake out of the store, Jake easily returning to his story of his movie night with Nog.

Garak gestured for the children to come forward, leaning down to pick up Karel. "Let's go home." He said with a nod, offering a hand to any of the children. Rikel accepting the hand jofully and the group made their way back to their quarters.

They were mostly silent, until Lissek spoke. "Mr. Garak, who was that boy with Commander Sisko?" She asked curiously.

"That was his son, Jake Sisko." Garak said with a nod. "He is not of much importance." He explained.

She nodded thoughtfully, the group then returning to the silence they had been in before.

They walked into their quarters with something that neared normalcy, Garak putting down Karel as he moved to the replicators to make their evening meal. The longer the children stayed with him, the more boring Garak realized his life had become. He had never realized how mundane his day to day life had become until he threw children into the mix and learned that for the most part, they were completely safe.

He checked once again for a message from Dukat or Tain, but found nothing. Perhaps this was all good for him somehow. An acceptance of his terrible lot in life. But Garak didn't really want acceptance. All of this was meant to be temporary. Maybe taking in the children was a bad idea.

His fingers twitched as he served the children. He swallowed, moving to turn on his neural device. He left the children in the dining area, and flopped onto the sofa.

"Mr. Garak?" Rabreen called hesitantly, approaching the sofa. "Are you alright?"

"Just… tired." Garak waved off the boy. "Do not concern yourself with me." Garak rubbed the bridge of his nose as the chemicals flooded his mind. More and more it felt like they were doing less and less. He wondered if it would ever stop working. If his constant torment was beyond what it was designed for. He let his eyes fall shut.

Garak didn't know how long he was sat on the sofa, but after a while, he felt something moving to his side. He opened his eyes to see Rikel, climbing onto the sofa. "What are you doing, Rikel?" Garak asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I want to sit with you." Rikel responded.

"I'm not doing anything." Garak said, eyeing the child suspiciously.

"I know. I just wanted to sit with you." Rikel said, leaning against Garak's side.

Garak sighed. "Five minutes. That’s it.”

The boy nodded. “Will you read me a story afterwards?”

Garak held back a groan. “A short one.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! This chapter develops a subplot I’ve been debating on including (in the end I decided fuck it, my fic). There will probably be more little subplots interacting with the main group throughout, but I hope that for now you enjoy this little bit, and if you don’t, just know that the next chapter starts with Garak and Bashir yelling at each other over literature
> 
> Till then I hope you enjoy and if you do, please let me know!

Garak couldn't believe he was doing this. He swallowed, looking at Jake Sisko, who had quickly given up on holding Karel in his arms. "Are you absolutely certain you can handle this?" He asked, checking the time and realizing he was already fifteen minutes late.

"I've got it." Jake said with a wave of his hand. "Nog is going to meet us at the park. We'll both have an eye on two kids, and he's promised not to quote any Rules of Acquisition to the kids."

Garak nodded, looking at the children. "Alright." He met Jake's eyes, a stern look growing there. "If you manage to lose one them…" He was too exhausted to think of a decent threat. "I will ensure that your clothes are not the only things that have holes in them."

Jake didn't seem to register the threat, or if he did, it didn't phase him. "I've got it, Mr. Garak. Go ahead to your date." He grinned.

Garak felt his face warm, and he knew the scales along his neck were turning a shade of blue. "It is not a date!" He hissed. "Do not tell people such things because that is not the case!" If he weren't so tired, he'd be able to control his blush. He'd be more eloquent. He'd threaten this helpful child better. But his patience was being tried constantly and his neural device wasn't working at the capacity it originally had. He began feeling symptoms of withdrawal within hours of turning off the device, so most days he kept it on.

"Bye Mr. Garak!" Jake called, cheerily as he led the children out of the store in a line.

Garak stared after them for a moment, his mind running a mile a minute. He thought briefly about faking his death, but where could he go? No where else would take him. He looked at the clock. Twenty minutes late. He let out a deep sigh.

* * *

Julian was about to leave when he saw Garak jogging through the door to Quark's, out of breath.

"My dear doctor, please forgive me–"

"That was the latest you've been." Julian said, raising an amused eyebrow. "And this is the third week in a row I've been worried you're standing me up."

"Children are… difficult." Garak said slowly, regaining his breath.

"I imagine." Julian's lip quirked upward in a lopsided smile that made something stir in Garak's stomach. "Who did you get to watch them since Keiko's on planet?"

Garak let out a long sigh. "The young Sisko and his little Ferengi friend." His nose scrunched up slightly in distaste.

"Oh! Well I understand why you'd be a bit nervous about Nog, but Jake is a great kid! I'm sure they'll be fine."

Garak grimaced. "Very reassuring, Doctor Bashir."

* * *

The station's gardens weren't very large, which Jake thought meant they were perfect for kids to run around in. He and Nog sat themselves on a picnic blanket in the grassy area, while the kids ran around them. Lissek sat next to Jake, looking at him whenever she thought she was unnoticed. She was noticed.

"Psst, Jake." Nog whispered through the corner of his mouth, his eyes not leaving Rabreen, who had Rikel and Karel running circles around him and laughing. "The eldest one keeps staring at you."

Jake shushed his friend harshly. "I know. Don't say anything about it." He said from the corner of his mouth.

"I can hear you, you know." Lissek said with a slight frown.

Jack smacked Nog's arm. "Way to go, genius." He scolded.

"Hey!" Nog exclaimed with a yelp, rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry for staring." Lissek said, the scales around her neck becoming a light shade of blue. "At the orphanage we did not have boys my age…" She trailed off, looking away awkwardly. "You are very attractive." She supplied, face beginning to flush alongside her neck as she fidgeted with her braid.

Jake's eyes widened quickly. He looked to Nog, silently mouthing, "What do I do?" Nog shrugged, clearly slightly amused by the development. Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez, Lissek, I'm really sorry." The girl's shoulders slumped. "I mean…" His mind whirred as he tried to think of what to say. "You're beautiful. If you were maybe a couple years older–" She looked too hopeful, he needed a better way. "And I wasn't taken!" He added, louder than he meant to say it.

"Taken?" Nog scoffed loudly.

Jake quickly interrupted his friend, quickly trying to think of how to spin this. Jake was never good at lying. "I know you want to keep us quiet, but Lissek won't tell anyone, right?" He said quickly, looking at the girl with panic in his eyes.

Lissek's eyes widened. "Of course not." She promised, feeling better at being a confidante of the older boys.

"Us?" Nog demanded.

"We're uh… gonna have to tell people eventually." Jake said awkwardly, reaching out and taking Nog's hand in his, eyes pleading.

Nog's eyes widened, his face flushed, and his jaw dropped all at once. "Jake!" He hissed.

"I'm so sorry." Lissek said quickly, "If I had known–"

Jake waved her off. "Well… with a secret relationship, Nog's gotten used to being wildly jealous, right?" He said, glancing over to the still stunned Ferengi. Nog didn't speak.

"I'll… go see what the others are up to." Lissek said, quickly moving to stand and leave the boys alone.

"Why on Feringinar did you tell her that?" Nog exclaimed, wrenching his hand out of Jake's and smacking at his shoulder.

"Geez, I'm sorry!" Jake exclaimed, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm just trying to let her down easy. No big deal."

"No big deal? No big deal?" Nog demanded. He stood up and started pacing.

"She said she won't tell anyone. If any girls ask just say it was my fault and explain it."

Nog's face burned. "You do not understand." He hissed. For a moment he seemed to be looking for the words, but he quickly gave up. "I need to go." He grumbled, avoiding Jake's gaze.

"Nog! Come on!" Jake exclaimed, standing up to watch his friend stomp out of the gardens. He huffed slightly, not understanding his friend's dramatics.

"I'm sorry I put strain on your relationship." Lissek said, causing Jake to jump.

"You didn't– it's his fault, I think. Or mine. Definitely not yours." Jake responded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, as he flopped back down onto the grass. "It'll be fine. We get into little arguments all the time."

"Cardassians believe that getting into arguments and debates shows a relationship's worth." Lissek supplied. "At least, that's what I've read."

"How does that work?"

"Well… if you care about someone, you spend more time with them. And if there are contrasting views or beliefs there is passion. And in that passion there is… arguing." She shrugged. "Romance doesn't quite make sense to me yet." She admitted.

"Me neither." Jake said with a snort.

"But I think I can understand friendship a bit better." Lissek offered lightly.

Jake smiled. "I'd like that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Not much to say here, hope you enjoy and if you do let me know! I live for validation! Thanks for reading!

"You are being purposefully obtuse as to the point of the story!" Garak exclaimed with a huff.

"Purposefully obtuse?" Bashir demanded. "Purposefully obtuse? That's fucking rich coming from the man who has deliberately misunderstood every tragedy–"

"Antigone was an enemy of the state and it was right of Creon–" Garak shot back.

"We are not getting back onto that!" Julian groaned loudly.

"I know it's a cultural difference, but in the eyes of the law her punishment was fair!" Garak argued.

"But the law itself wasn't fair!" Julian shouted. "That's the whole bloody point of the play! Sometimes laws and punishments are unjust and need to be changed!"

Garak was quiet for a moment. He allowed himselves a few breaths, silently relishing in the way Julian leaned over the table. Bashir's shirt was zipped lower than usual, his chest heaving with the passion of their argument, his face not far from Garak's. Garak had missed this.

"You're right." Garak said, much calmer. "We are never going to agree on Antigone, and it's best we just move on."

Julian had never taken his eyes off of the CardassIan. He shook his head slightly, reaching for his glass and taking a long slow sip. He finally removed his gaze from Garak's. "What did you do, Garak?" He asked incredulously, leaning back in his chair. "What made your exile so justified that you fight so ardently for similar punishments?"

Garak smiled, a cold, harsh smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know, my dear doctor." He scowled, leaning forward, the smile becoming more like bared teeth by the moment.

For a moment, Julian thought that Garak would close the distance and take a bite of him, something he wasn't sure whether he should fear or hope for. "I would like to know one day." Julian said with a nod. "Hopefully I'll eventually earn your trust."

Garak couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled in his chest, leaning back in his chair. All his fury from the moments before dissipated. "A Cardassian's trust is not an easy thing to earn, Bashir. Mine doubly difficult, I believe." He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well you already trust me enough to have lunch with me. Not to mention you trust me for medical advice." Julian pointed out.

"That is much different than me telling you about my past." Garak scoffed. "Not all of us are as willing to divulge parts of ourselves so easily, Doctor." He said, leaning forward and resting his chin on his entwined fingers. "Perhaps you should be more guarded, as well."

Julian shook his head slightly, a fond smile on his face. "You are a piece of work, Mister Garak. I hope you know that."

"I am well aware." Garak smiled bitterly.

"Speaking of a piece of work…" Julian sighed, glancing down at his communicator. "It was very nice to get into it with you, Garak, but we're about an hour over our normal lunches, and I'm supposed to be meeting Miles for a game of racquetball soon." Julian smiled slightly. "Unless of course, you'd like to join us."

"O'Brian doesn't like me, and I find very little joy in running around like a fool hitting a ball." Garak responded. The only joy he could see in the game was that he had made Julian's racquetball outfit, and it was practically a crime on the doctor's body. Not that Garak would complain.

"Right." Bashir rolled his eyes slightly. "Well, I'll see you next week, Garak. I understand your obligations to the children, but try not to be late." He said, moving to stand and throw his trash away.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Garak nodded, doing the same. The two parted ways and Garak started to wonder if everything was alright with the children. He wasn't much later than he told Jake he'd be, but the boy didn't try to contact him at all. Something along the lines of worry settled deep in his chest, and Garak decided to walk a little faster.

* * *

By the time he reached the door to his quarters, Garak was a bit out of breath. He punched in the code, opening the door, slightly afraid they wouldn't be there at all.

"Hey Mister Garak!" Jake called cheerfully from a chair. "How was your date?" Rikel sat in his lap, tapping on a padd. Lissek sat on the couch, reading to Karel by her side. Rabreen stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. They all looked up as he entered the room slowly. Karel smiled, sliding off the couch and clumsily running to the man.

It was instinct that led Garak to pick her up. "I told you, Young Sisko. It was not a date. And I'd prefer you didn't say that sort of thing."

"Right." Jake smiled, scooting Rikel off his lap. "Wouldn't want people to think you were getting soft, huh?" He ruffled the younger boy's hair, before standing up and starting to stretch. "Alright, well, if everything's settled here–"

"Ah! Let me pay you." Garak said quickly, reaching into his pocket for a few strips of latinum.

"You don't have to do that." Jake insisted. "It was no problem. They're great kids."

"No, no, at least take a strip for your Ferengi friend." Garak argued, offering two strips of latinum to Jake.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "He only stayed for about half the time, you really don't need to–"

"Then… something from my shop." Garak said, moving to put Karel down. "Or something repaired." He added.

"Alright." Jake sighed. "I'll let you know the next time one of my sweaters gets a hole in it."

Garak nodded, a thin smile on his face. "Thank you, once again, for watching them."

"No problem." Jake grinned. "Let me know if you need me to do it again."

Garak sighed as the door closed behind Jake. He didn't like the idea of being in someone's debt. Even with something as small as this. Hopefully young Sisko would need his help with something soon so Garak could get the favor out of the way.

He looked at the children. "Alright, we need to go back to the shop." He said with a nod. They rushed off to put on shoes and get their entertainment for the afternoon. "Did you enjoy spending time with the young Sisko?" He asked them as they started back towards his store. There was a series of agreements from the children, Rikel starting to babble about the games they played in the gardens. But Lissek stayed oddly quiet, seeming to avoid Garak's questioning gaze as they walked to the shop. 

"Lissek, is everything alright?" Garak asked, once the other children went to the backroom.

"Fine." Lissek responded quickly, moving about the shop to collect the latest project she had been entrusted with.

Garak let out a sigh. "You are very good at obtaining information, but your lying still needs work." He said, watching her. "What happened Lissek?"

"It's just that… I promised Jake I wouldn't tell…" She trailed off with a frown.

"What?" Garak demanded, eyes narrowing.

"No, no!" Lissek exclaimed, cheeks flushing blue. "It's just… I accidentally caused a fight between him and his boyfriend." She quickly covered her mouth. "That's supposed to be a secret." She said quickly.

Garak raised his brow. "Boyfriend?" He questioned. "Well that is interesting…" He trailed off thoughtfully, wondering what Commander Sisko might say about his son's choice in partner. Or what the Ferengi might pay to keep it quiet. Of course the Ferengi were still not comfortable with queer relationships. The poor boy…

"Please don't tell anyone!" Lissek pleaded, coming towards Garak. "I promised Jake I wouldn't."

Garak looked down at the girl. "Of course I won't tell anyone. It is… none of my business." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a minute, school is starting to get a bit stressful. But! I’m still here and I still love this fic!  
Hope you enjoy and if you do, please let me know!!! (Also if you’re not already, maybe follow me on tumblr @spocksgotemotions)  
Thanks for reading!

"Thank you for your offer to watch the children this evening." Garak said with a smile, watching as Karel and Rikel started playing with Molly. "It was a very kind gesture."

"Are you kidding me?" Keiko asked with a smile. "Molly's been looking forward to playing with them." She glanced over at the kids before offering a conspiratorial look to Garak. "Besides, this means I don't have to go watch Bashir destroy my husband at racquetball." She laughed.

Garak offered her a smile. "Well, strange things have been afoot on the station These past few days."

"Yeah, but it would take some sort of miracle for Miles to beat Julian." She shook her head. "I love him, but he doesn't know when to give up." She laughed. Garak nodded politely. Keiko quirked an eyebrow. "Do you and Julian have any plans for after the match?" She asked.

"No, no." Garak shook his head. "I doubt he expects me to come anyways."

"Aw, you're surprising him?" Keiko cooed.

"Professor O'Brien, my relationship with Doctor Bashir isn't–"

"I know, I know." She waved him off. "But you do think he's attractive, don't you?"

"I believe that is a fairly objective statement." Garak said with a quirked brow. Keiko laughed and Garak felt warmed by the action. Garak rolled his eyes slightly. "He's a very attractive and charming young man. But one sided attraction does not a relationship make."

Keiko scoffed. "One sided? Come on, Garak."

Garak waved her off this time. "I've seen the skirts he's so fond of chasing. And it's been a while since I've been able to pull off looks like that."

"You're not that–" Keiko started saying, before realizing she didn't know how old Garak was. "You can't be that old." She opted for.

"I am not that old, but I am still too old to be of any interest to Doctor Bashir." Garak quipped.

"If you just hinted at your attraction to him, I'm almost positive he'd be responsive!" Keiko said with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Professor O'Brien, cardassians flirt through… let's say spirited debate." He said with a quirked brow.

"Oh." Keiko said with wide eyes. "Then…"

"He doesn't know, of course, very few non-cardassians do." Garak shot her a look. "But as I said before, I am fine. I am perfectly content to stare at the painting in the museum. I don't need it in my home."

She let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry Garak, I just worry about you. I don't want you getting lonely and all."

Garak smiled softly. "I appreciate the sentiment Professor, but I assure you, I'm fine. It's hard to be lonely when I don't have a minute to myself." He glanced over at the children.

"Alright." Keiko smiled. "I'll let you get on with your night." She rolled her eyes. "Let me know if things change and the kids need to… stay the night." She winked very obviously between the last three words.

Garak rolled his eyes, but there was a fondness there. "Thank you, Professor O'Brien, though I doubt that will be necessary."

* * *

"If it isn't father of the year!" Quark jeered as Garak moved to sit at the bar.

Garak quirked a brow. "I don't not have to be spending my scarce free time at this establishment. To be frank, I have better kanar at home."

"But does home have this ambiance? This entertainment? This company?" Quark powered his voice and winked at the cardassian.

Garak couldn't help the way his nose scrunched up slightly in distaste. "I'll take the shitty kanar, and that's all."

"You don't want a run in the holosuites?" Quark asked, clearly aiming for the upsell.

"No." Garak said definitively. "Although I did want to put five slips on Doctor Bashir for the racquetball game." He pulled the money out of his pocket and Quark accepted it gleefully.

"I shoulda figured that's what you were here for." Quark offered a toothy grin. "Of course you wanna help out the orphans."

"Kanar, or I'm leaving." Garak snapped. He felt a headache building behind his eyes.

"Right away valued customer." Quark winked again and Garak let his eyes fall shut for a moment.

A moment to himself was hard to come by. As public of a place as Quark's was, it offered a sort of solitude that many other establishments didn't. If he wanted to be left alone, he was left alone.

"Garak?"

For the most part. Garak took in a long breath before he put on his most jovial smile and turned to face Bashir. "Hello, dear doctor!" He allowed his eyes to flicker over the man's body. the jumpsuit was horrible, but the way it fit Bashir's body was almost obscene. Or maybe Garak was just desperate.

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Bashir offered with his usual cheerful grin.

"Professor O'Brien offered to watch the children so she didn't have to come watch Chief O'Brien." Garak said with an amused smile.

Julian laughed lightly. "Sounds about right. Miles has been a bit… intense with this endeavor."

"Regardless of his intensity, I believe luck is on your side this evening, Doctor." Garak said as Quark returned.

"Kanar and proof of your bet." Quark said, handing the items over to Garak.

"And I have… put my money where my mouth is, so to speak." Garak grinned slyly.

"I hope I'm worth it." Bashir's smile was sheepish, his face flushed slightly. Garak could almost feel the warmth radiating off of the man. If he were weaker, perhaps he'd tell Bashir how much he was worth. Perhaps he'd beg to feel that warmth. Perhaps he'd get rid of that god awful jumpsuit.

"I hope so too." Garak said, hoping Bashir saw none of these weaknesses within him

* * *

The next few hours were a whir of strange activity, most of which Garak didn't entirely understand. Somehow O'Brien had managed to win the match, despite Quark swearing that nothing was rigged. Garak didn't exactly believe him, but he wouldn't complain about latinum being sent to children in need. Although if Quark did try to back out of that they would be having a conversation.

Garak finished off his glass of kanar, standing and stretching out his back. He turned to leave.

"Garak, wait!" The familiarly cheerful voice of Doctor Bashir called after him. "You're turning in so soon?"

"Yes, it has been quite the eventful evening and I am ready to 'turn in.'" Garak said, tilting his head towards the Doctor.

Julian swallowed, looking at the Cardassian. "Sure you can't stay for one more drink? You've been so busy with the kids, I think you deserve a bit of a break." He offered.

"Why Doctor, I don't think it's very befitting of a medical professional to try and get his patients drunk." Garak said with a quirked brow.

Bashir raised his own brow in challenge. "What are you going to do, report me to Starfleet?" He asked with a small smirk.

Garak felt his heart thud against his chest. He hated the feel of it. The way Julian made him feel. "I really should be going–" He started.

"One more drink." Julian grabbed his arm.

Garak loathed how warm Julian's hand was. He could feel the heat of the man even through the fabric of his shirt. The way his fingers curled around Garak's arm. The familiarity. He hated it. He hated his dependence on it. He would have survived without Bashir, but he would've been more miserable. He sighed and sat back on his stool. "Quark, two kanars." He said, looking to challenge the doctor's resolve. Julian said nothing, simply smiled that blinding grin and fell onto the stool next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh we’re getting into Wire territory! How exciting!! I’m really looking forward to rewriting that bit to accommodate for the children and their effect on Garak. In the meantime, take this chapter and hopefully enjoy it! And if you do, let me know!

Garak leaned against the table in his shop, grateful no customers were there and that the children were tucked away in the back. The pain that overtook him took his breath away and left him feeling cold and clammy. It was all over, all encompassing. He couldn't ignore it, couldn't get rid of it. The implant, something was wrong with the implant he knew, but he didn't know what. Maybe the damn thing was finally going to finish him off. As quickly as the pain started, it ended, leaving him hunched over the table, trying to catch his breath.

He felt a brief wave of guilt wash over him as his breath returned. The idea of leaving the children… He knew his days were limited, but the thought of leaving the children behind without anyone almost made him feel sick. Maybe he shouldn't have taken them in to begin with. Maybe they would've been better off just staying on Bajor.

"Um… Mister Garak?" A small voice squeaked from the entrance of the store.

Garak's brow furrowed as he quickly straightened himself out to look to the door. He quickly plastered on his fakest smile as he saw the youngest Ferengi. "Ah, Nog. How may I be of assistance?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I um… I'm here to pick up some clothing my uncle ordered?" Nog said, wringing his hands in front of him. Garak remembered what Lissek had told him about Nog and Jake and felt pity strike him like lightning.

"Yes, of course. One moment." Garak said, turning to retrieve the clothing. "Nog… I heard that you and Jake–"

"T-that's not true!" Nog stuttered out, face flushing a bright shade of red.

"Nog, it's alright. I won't tell anyone." Garak said, a strange sincerity in his voice. Secrets were his trade once. He used to think every secret had its price, but looking at the frightened face of the teen, he felt an odd sort of kinship. "I just… I wanted you to know I understand."

"That's different." Nog said with a frown. "Cardassians don't care–"

"Cardassians don't, but my father did." Garak said. "Not just that I'm gay. My father insisted love and relationships of any kind were a foolish endeavor for someone like me. It is different, but I was encouraged to ignore any feelings I might've had." He didn't look at Nog, simply worked on folding the garish jackets Quark had ordered. "It is not an easy thing to get over." He admitted softly. He smiled slightly, his mind drifting to thoughts of his own human. "I also understand the appeal of humans. Smooth soft skin, warm bodies, that unending optimism." He pointed out.

Nog cringed. "And what about it?" He huffed. "What if I am… it doesn't matter. Nothing can happen. He doesn't even feel the same way. Ferengi aren't… we're not appealing."

"It's a very foolish man that thinks he can accurately predict what humans find attractive." Garak chuckled.

"This is stupid." Nog grumbled. "I don't know why you're even talking to me about this."

"I don't know either." Garak admitted. "I think I'm becoming soft in my old age." He chuckled, finally placing the clothes in a bag. "I believe I may see something of myself in you, Nog. There's something in you, struggling against what you've been told you should and shouldn't want. If I were your age…" He trailed off, thoughtfully. If he had the chance to go back in time, choose another path, would he? "I wish I would've done more to make myself happy when I was your age." He finally handed the bag to Nog.

Nog hesitantly accepted the bag, looking up at Garak. "You sound like you're on your death bed." He said with furrowed brow.

"Maybe I am." Garak shrugged. "Maybe I'm just finally becoming senile."

Nog swallowed, nodding slightly. "Thank you, Mister Garak. You've given me a lot to think about."

"Of course." Garak offered a thin lipped smile, once again feeling hollow. "Remind Quark there are no returns on custom clothing." Nog scurried our of the store, and Garak turned back to his table, falling back into his chair and resting his head on the table. His head pounded, like someone was hitting it with a hammer. His mouth felt like it was full of Bolian cotton. He wanted two bottles of Kanar and a week to sleep it off. He heard the children laughing in the back room. Julian once told him that there is "no rest for the wicked." Garak thought it was a strange saying, but it wasn't wrong.

"Garak!" Sisko's jovial voice called through the store, and Garak jumped to his feet, plastering a smile to his face.

"Commander Sisko! Young Sisko! To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"Jake, why don't you go say hello to the children." Sisko suggested, smiling at his son before turning to Garak with a concerned look on his face. "Garak, I've noticed you haven't spent any time away from the children in weeks." He said. "I know you're trying to be a good parent, and I understand and appreciate what you're doing, but everyone needs a break."

Garak bristled. "How did you–" Julian. He didn't need to finish, of course the Doctor was complaining about their missed lunch dates. Garak has gotten several frustrated comms about reading "The Neverending Sacrifice" for nothing. "I am fine." He snapped. "As you can see for yourself, the children are perfectly fine–"

"I'm not worried about the children, Garak. I'm worried about you." Sisko said, putting a hand on the Cardassian's shoulder. “It’s a slow, calm day. Take the afternoon off. Go get lunch with Julian so he’ll stop complaining. Me and Jake are cooking lunch, the kids can join us, after that I’ve already spoken to Keiko O’Brien who said she’d be more than willing to take the kids for a few hours after that.”

Garak frowned, his brow furrowing. “Why are you doing this? I don’t want to owe you a favor.”

“That’s not what this is about.” Sisko let out a sigh. “You don’t need to be doing this alone, Garak.”

Garak took in a deep breath. “Any item of clothing you need repaired, bring it to me and it will be done for free.”

“Does that mean–“

“Thank you.” Garak swallowed his pride. “I’ll go get the children.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie daisy! It’s been a while. Finals and classes have been kicking my ass and I’m very tired. I was gonna try to do more of the Wire in this chap but it’s been so long I wanted to get this out.
> 
> I do use A lot of dialogue from the actual episode, so that’s a thing just so y’all know. Anyways I hope y’all enjoy this chapter and I’m sorry it’s been so long lmao. If u did enjoy it, let me know!

Garak took in a deep breath, walking over to the replimat. Julian sat just outside of it, padd in hand.

"Hello Doctor Bashir." Garak said nervously as he approached.

"Oh how lucky! I'm being graced by the elusive Garak's presence." Julian rolled his eyes, putting his padd to the side. "Is this just a hello or am I being honored with your company for lunch?"

Garak frowned for a brief moment, before smoothing it over with his usual placating smile. "Apologies, Doctor. The children have required a bit more attention recently." He said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "If you aren't interested, I'd be happy to return to them." He started to turn.

"No! Garak," Julian let out a sigh. "You're right. I'm being petty." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Haven't been sleeping well lately." He admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Garak said hesitantly.

Bashir shrugged. "It gave me plenty of time to read through The Never-Ending Sacrifice." He said with a chuckle.

Garak perked up. "Is that so? Wasn't it wonderful? Without a doubt the finest Cardassian novel ever written."

Bashir smiled, standing up from the bench. "I'll take your word for it."

"You didn't enjoy it?" Garak questioned.

Julian shrugged. "Well, I thought it was interesting. Maybe a little dull in parts." He gestured for Garak to walk into the replimat before him.

Garak frowned at the packed room, the line before them much longer than he had been hoping. "Oh, wonderful. At this rate, we won't finish in time for me to put the children to bed.”

"There's always Quark's." Bashir suggested.

The thought of the Ferengi establishment gave Garak a headache. It definitely wasn't the implant. "True, but I'm really not in the mood for noisy, crowded and vulgar today."

“Then I suppose the Klingon restaurant is out of the question.” Bashir joked.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Garak used to be able to master silence. Right now, he loathed it. "I can't believe that I'm having lunch with a man who thinks The Never-Ending Sacrifice is dull." Maybe his debate skills were getting rusty. Maybe he wanted to make Julian mad so he'd end the lunch early.

"I just thought the story got a little redundant after a while." Julian responded. "I mean the author's supposed to be chronicling seven generations of a single family, but he tells the same story over and over again. All of his characters lead selfless lives of duty to the state, grow old and die. Then the next generation comes along and does it all over again." The doctor rolled his eyes.

"But that's exactly the point, Doctor." Garak huffed. "The repetitive epic is the most elegant form of Cardassian literature, and The Never-Ending Sacrifice is it's greatest achievement."

"None of his characters ever really come alive, and there's more to life than duty to the state." Bashir said insistently.

Garak rolled his eyes. “A Federation viewpoint if ever I heard one.” He looked at the line again and immediately grew restless. He could crash at any minute and Julian would see what a mess he was. He couldn’t let that happen. “This is ridiculous. Can't you just move to the front of the line? Tell them it's a medical emergency or something.” He suggested.

“We'll be there in a minute.” Julian waved him off. “Look, maybe if you lent me another book by a different writer–“

“It would only be a waste of time.” Garak snapped. “When it comes to art, you're obviously a prisoner of Federation dogma and human prejudice.” His voice was dripping with venom, he sounded angrier than Julian had ever heard through all their arguments.

Bashir was taken aback. “I'm sorry you feel that way. I was just trying–“

A hot flash of pain started in the back of Garak’s head and slowly made its way so it was all encompassing. He quickly brought a hand to his head.

Julian looked at Garak with concern. “Are you all right?”

“I'm fine.” Garak snapped.

“You don't look fine.” The doctor frowned. “Your skin is clammy and your pupils are contracted.” He reached out a hand towards Garak’s hand.

“I assure you, I'm in perfect health.” Garak insisted, slowly putting his hand down and taking a step out of Julian’s reach. “Now, you were asking about other Cardassian books. Something maybe a little more accessible–“ He was cut off by the pain returning with a new vengeance. He sucked in a breath through his teeth.

“Perfect health.” Julian scoffed. “Then Cardassian standards must be a little lower than mine. Come on–“ He grabbed Garak’s arm, but the Cardassian quickly pulled away.

“Doctor, what do you think you're doing?” Garak snapped, yanking his arm out of Bashir’s grip. 

“I'm taking you to the Infirmary.” Julian insisted.

“That won't be necessary.” Garak scowled.

“You’ve got people relying on you, Garak. You need to be careful. Please just… humor me.” He said, voice almost desperate.

Garak took in a breath and then shot a glare at the doctor. “Frankly, Doctor, I'm a little tired of humouring you. There's nothing wrong with me that a little peace and privacy wouldn't cure. Now if you'll excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite.” He turned away tensely, stalking out of the replimat.

* * *

Garak stumbled his way through the promenade, eventually finding his way to his quarters. The pain had reduced to a dull thudding in the back of his head, but it was constant. He went to his bedroom, pushing a bedside table aside and removing one of the wall panels. Behind there was a small hole in the wall with Kanar. Real Kanar. He popped open the bottle and took a long swig, leaning against his bed. 

There wasn’t anything to be done. He was dying. The thought was almost funny. So many dangerous missions, so many enemies and this is what killed him. An accident. An overdose. During exile, on an abandoned Cardassian station. With four children he was abandoning. 

He closed his eyes and he saw them. The hard line of Lissek’s brow, the responsibility that had unfairly been placed on the young shoulders. Rabreen’s frightened eyes as Odo brought the boy to him, the little explorer caught where he shouldn’t be. The way that Rikel bounced and cheered at any good news. And finally Karel. Soft and quiet, with a hesitant smile. A tear rolled down his cheek. 

Perhaps… perhaps Quark could help. Oh god, he had really hit rock bottom.


End file.
